Letters From Fiona
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: When Coop gets a letter from Fiona with a song she wrote he realizes that he now has Fiona's address and sets off to find her so they can be together away from the people/Kat trying to break them up. CoopXFiona rated K-Plus for mild cartoon violence. Cover Base by Roseitta-Lily on Deviantart.


**Hey, this is my first Kid v. Kat Fanfiction, 'cause I normally read and write for the section of another Disney XD show that you may or may not know of/like called 'Phineas and Ferb,' so I'm sorry if someone already used this idea. I just wanted to write a Fanfic about my fav KvK character, Fiona. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phine... oops... I mean I don't own Kid v. Kat. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, either, but that has nothing to do with this story. Also, I don't own the song 'Ours'- that's by Taylor Swift; I just changed a FEW lines to make it fit.**

"Coop, can you get the mail?" I heard my dad call.

I didn't answer, though. Dennis was over, and we were focusing on our game. That was, of course, until the screen went black.

"Hey!" we both shouted in surprise and anger.

"Coop, seriously, go get the mail," he ordered.

"Fine, I'll get the stupid mail," I murmured, getting up and heading out the door. Dennis stayed inside though.

I stopped halfway down the driveway. _I-is someone watching me? _I just shrugged it off. I'm pretty sure it was Kat, though, so I kept my eyes peeled. I went over and opened the mailbox, flipping though the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, letter from Fiona, bill, bill." My eyes widened in realization and I swore I heard a giggle... Weird. "Letter from…!" I dove to the pile, looking for the letter, but I couldn't find it.

Apparently, I was making a lot of noise, because Dennis came out. "Coop?" he asked. "What are you looking for?"

I just ignored his question and kept looking... Wait, I...

"Got it!" I announced triumphantly, holding up the letter... until Kat suddenly swooped in and got it.

I heard a gasp, and I know it wasn't mine... Dennis's, maybe? No, too female. Okay, I was starting to get creeped out.

"Hey, give that back!" I shouted at Kat.

Kat got into his "ready to strike" pose and hissed at me. We fought for a while over it- until Dad broke us up.

"I swear, I can't leave you two alone for two seconds!" he scolded angrily.

I was covered with scratches. Then, I realized something I looked a my hands, I didn't have it. I looked at Kat; he didn't have it either. So where was the…?

"What's this?" Millie asked, picking the letter up from the ground. She squinted to read the print. "To Coop Burtonburger. From..." She squinted harder and adjusted her glasses to read the return address. She really needs to get better glasses. "…Fiona... Munson," she read out loud.

Right when she read who it was from, Dad snatched the letter from Millie. She looked like she was about to scream, so I quickly handed her Kat. "Why don't you and Mr. Kat go play something?"

She was immediately better. "Okay!" she said happily. "Come on, Mr. Kat, let's go play astronaut!" she announced, skipping inside.

Dad turned to me. "You'd better read this in your room. We don't wanna risk Old Lady Munson finding out, do we?"

"Right!" I grabbed Dennis, and we ran upstairs to my room. I quickly opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Coop,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit recently, but I wrote you a song. It's on the disk inside. The disc is said to be 'indestructible,' so lets hope that means 'Kat-proof.'

Love,

Fiona"

I pulled out the disk and popped it into my computer, setting it to play. One second later I heard her sing.

**Elevator buttons and morning air.**

**Strangers' silence**

**Makes me wanna take the stairs.**

**If you were here,**

**We'd laugh about their vacant stares,**

**But right now,**

**My time is theirs.**

**Seems like there's always **

**Someone who disapproves.**

**They'll judge it like**

**They know about me and you,**

**And the verdict comes from**

**Those with nothing else to do.**

**The jury's out,**

**But my choice is you.**

**So don't you worry**

**Your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high.**

**The water's rough,**

**But this love is ours**

**You never know what people**

**Have up their sleeves.**

**Ghosts from your past**

**Gonna jump out at me,**

**Lurking in the shadows**

**With their lip gloss smiles,**

**But I don't care,**

'**Cause right now you're mine,**

**And you'll say,**

"**Don't you worry**

**Your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high.**

**The water's rough,**

**But this love is ours.**

**And it's not their's to speculate **

**If it's wrong and**

**Your hands are tough,**

**But they are where mine belong,**

**And I'll fight their doubt **

**And give you faith**

**With this song for you,**

'**Cause I love the gap between you teeth,**

**And I love the riddles that you speak,**

**And any snide remarks from my aunt **

**About your tattoos **

**Will be ignored,**

'**Cause my heart is yours,**

**So don't you worry**

**Your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high.**

**The water's rough,**

**But this love is ours.**

**Don't you worry**

**Your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**But they can't take what's ours.**

**They can't take what's ours.**

**The stakes are high.**

**The water's rough,**

**But this love is ours.**

We both stared at the computer in shock.

"Wow," was all Dennis could muster.

"I know, right?" I took out the disk and put it back in the case. "I can't believe she wrote that for me." I thought about the words and sighed. "She sure is right, though. I mean, there are a lot of people that don't want us together."

"Yeah, like Old Lady Munson, Kat..." he listed, walking over and picking up the envelope.

"Don't forget Phoebe," I reminded shuddering.

"Uh, Coop?" I turned to him. "Do you realize what this is?" he asked handing me the envelope.

"Uh... the envelope. What about it?" I asked, confused.

"No, not that- this," he corrected, pointing to the return address. "It's Fiona's address. We could go there, and you can see her away from her aunt, Kat, and Phoebe."

I got an evil grin and turned to Dennis. "Dennis."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I know what we're gonna do today!" I declared.

**Sorry if it wasn't very good. Remember, this is just my first KvK fanfic, so tell me what you think, and for those of you who don't know, that last part was a Phineas and Ferb reference. Review!**


End file.
